


All that glitters

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involving glitter, Vision's extensively sensitive sense of touch, and Wanda playing pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Set after AoU and before CACW.   
> I'm linking my Wanda/Vision fics in a series since I can't seem to stop writing them.  
> ..Seriously, all the feels. What on or off earth am I meant to do with these two?

"Wanda?"  
Vision was the only one who could sneak up on Wanda, often when he phased through walls instead of using the door like everyone else did. Though his mind was easier for her to read than anybody else's, he was also harder to detect because of the collection of his mind - he was in control of his thoughts, unlike the chaos that could be found within a human mind.  
  
Wanda shrieked in surprise as Vision glided seamlessly through her wall. She'd been at her desk, methodically emptying two tubs of glitter into an envelope with Tony's name on the front. Vision's sudden entrance caused her to jerk reflexively, and though she extended her telekinetic powers, the fine flakes of glitter proved too elusive for her to stop, and a pink and purple cloud settled over Vision's head and shoulders. He blinked twice, surprised, then cordially inclined his head. "Wanda, my sincere apologies for startling you."  
  
As always, any annoyance Wanda felt towards Vision melted when he spoke. A giggle escaped at seeing the usually solemn-faced android covered in glitter. "Oh Vis, this is why you have to knock. Just look at you."  
  
"What exactly was your plan for this substance?" Vision lifted his hand to swipe some of the glitter away and examine it carefully.  
  
Wanda dropped her head, a little abashed. "Uuuh..." She quickly ran through some viable uses for a letter of glitter, but since it was her and Vision's habit to leave their minds open to one another, he picked up on an errant thought of hers before she could come up with anything.  
  
"Were you intending to give this letter to Mr. Stark? In the hopes that this would happen to him?" On the word 'this' Vision gestured to his face. Wanda couldn't help it - she began to laugh. "Okay, but he was a total jerk to me earlier in the day over the TV remote! He deserved it!"  
   
Wanda laughed so rarely, and the sound so infectious, that Vision couldn't help but smile at her. She put down the now empty glitter tubs and reached for his hand, towing him into the bathroom. "Let's get this off you. Unfortunately, the whole point of glitter-bombing a letter is that it sticks around - to everything." She gave him a gentle push to guide him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He complied automatically, head turning as he surveyed what he couldn't help but view as a rather personal room. Wanda's bathroom had scented candles on a shelf over the bathtub, making the whole room smell pleasantly of cinnamon and honey. There was a waterproof radio on the side of the sink - Vision had heard her singing, some evenings - and a book (Boy Next Door, Meg Cabot, ISBN 0060845546, 3.8 rating on Goodreads) with a tiny scarlet strand of energy marking which page she was up to.  
  
He was so distracted by their surroundings that it caught him completely by surprise when she lightly brushed her fingers over his face, and might have fallen backwards into the bath were it not for his highly advanced reflexes. As it was he managed to collect himself and only twitch his head a little, and in response Wanda brought up a hand and steadied his cheek and Vision was quite certain that he'd have been a lost cause if his body actually required oxygen. Warmth flooded his entire body. Her fingers traced over the mindstone then his forehead, down the sides of his face where the silver vibranium highlighted the crimson of his skin, ever so gently moving around his eyes. Everywhere she touched him, he felt it so acutely he worried there was something wrong with him. Vision held himself so rigidly still that at any minute he was afraid he'd loose control of his density and plummet through the floor. He didn't dare let a coherent thought form in his mind for the fear it would be detected not only by Wanda but everyone else in the compound.  
  
Wanda sighed softly and she was so close to him, her green eyes narrowed in thoughtful concentration, that he felt her breath on his skin. That was almost worse than her fingers, softer, sweeter, more intimate, somehow. "This isn't working very well." She scattered some of the collected glitter - Vision had totally forgotten the purpose of this whole exercise - into the sink. "Hold on."  
  
She dampened a washcloth and had better luck cleaning the numerous specks of glitter off with that, mistaking his complete and utter lack of motion for disapproval. "I know, I know, it is _totally_ childish. Pietro did the glitter-letter on me when we were seven years old." She laughed, remembering, though her thoughts took on the sad tinge they always did when she thought about her twin. It was second nature for Vision to reach his mind into hers in comfort, but his plan backfired. Wanda's eyes widened slightly when she partially picked up on his still-fresh emotions. "Vision, why didn't you tell me I was making you uncomfortable?"  
  
She dropped her hands at once away from his face. He felt it as a physical loss, and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to find the right words. "I must apologize again, Wanda. It's not that you were making me uncomfortable, precisely - it's just that usually nobody touches me at all, and the way that I perceive touch is..." He trailed off, and as he so often did when he found something too out of the ordinary to explain verbally, he opened his mind to Wanda and let her experience the sensations he felt more directly. "That's amazing." She breathed, entranced by his silent explanation.  
  
Touch was one of Vision's most important senses, and his was far more advanced than a human's. Insatiably curious about everything, he would always find a way to interact with his environment - she'd thought that he was attempting to fiddle like a human would at first when she found him passing an object through his fingers or from hand to hand. Touch was what connected his phasing ability, allowing him to judge the density of objects with a brush of his fingers. She had actually noticed before that even sitting at rest, he'd place a hand on the table or countertop. It was a way of grounding himself, retaining a tactile connection to the world around him even when his mind was at its busiest.        
         
"Vision, I didn't realize you were quite that sensitive. You _can_ tell me these things, you know."  
  
"I know, Wanda. It is - pleasant, having somebody I can share such things with."  
  
A soft smile graced her lips and for those few seconds, Vision couldn't see anything else. "Would you care to continue?"    
  
"Mmhmm. I'll be gentle, but just tell me if I use too much pressure." She resumed cleaning the glitter away, paying careful attention to the faint lines on his face, especially around the silver mark on his chin. Vision felt the usual sentinel-guard watchfulness that came so naturally to him slipping away. He allowed himself this one small luxury, existing entirely in the present, giving himself fully over to sensation.  
  
"Okay, your face is clean. Can you take this off for me?" She lightly tugged at the high-collared shirt he was wearing. "I'll get the stuff that went down your neck."  
Still on autopilot, he phased out of the article of clothing and was shirtless before he knew what was happening. Wanda leaning over him, hands on his neck and shoulders, was the only thing he could possibly process.  
   
For her part Wanda probably took a little more time than was necessary admiring the smooth sweep of his arm muscles and the beauty in the intricate way the silver and scarlet of his skin interlocked. After several minutes she rinsed the washcloth one final time and straightened up.  
Looking down at Vision, his head dipped down and his usually strict posture relaxed, she felt a wave of affection for him. Without stopping to think she leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "All clean. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to deliver."  
  


* * * 

Later that day, still laughing over the thought of Tony finding and opening the glitter-bomb letter the following morning, there was a knock on her door. "Come on in, Vision."

To her surprise, he carried a 40-inch television under one arm. "What are you doing with that?"

Vision could listen to Wanda talk for hours on end - he enjoyed the way her accent emphasized certain words that nobody else did. "Oh, installing it, if that's all right?" Without waiting for an answer, he settled down and began sorting out wires. "In case of any further television remote disputes. I thought you might like your own."

Touched, Wanda smiled at him. "Thank you, Vis. Tell you what, we ought to give it a test run - want to stay and watch the latest Mad Max movie with me?"

Vision couldn't imaged declining. By the time the credits finished rolling, they were reclining on the floor, using the bed as a backrest, Wanda's head resting on Vision's shoulder, the former fast asleep and the latter with his head turned slightly towards her, standing guard over her dreams.    
   

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in case you were wondering, this is another fanfic inspired by real life.   
> ...Don't ask.


End file.
